Domburi do Convencimento
by Uchiha Evangeline
Summary: .:U.A.:. Nami chega em casa da faculdade para encontrá-la vazia e sem comida. No entanto, para sua sorte, Sanji e os meninos moram no mesmo andar que ela.


_****_Faz literalmente anos desde que eu escrevi uma Universo Alternativo. Minha primeira fic foi uma UA! XD Essa é bastante levinha, mas espero que vocês gostem.

Deixem reviews, por favor!

Disclaimer: One Piece pertence a Eiichiro Oda-sensei.

* * *

_**Domburi do Convencimento**_

- Cheguei! – Nami anunciou enquanto tentava equilibrar todo o material que carregava e fechar a porta ao mesmo tempo.

Miraculosamente, realizou a tarefa sem deixar nada cair no chão e foi com alívio que largou tudo em cima da mesa da cozinha.

Toda essa pequena cena se passou sem que nenhum movimento se fizesse notar na casa. Ela suspirou. Robin ainda não voltara e já era um pouco tarde – dez e meia, ela constatou ao olhar para o relógio na parede. Qual era o ponto de dividir um apartamento se ela estava quase sempre sozinha em casa?

Com outro suspiro, Nami foi até a geladeira e abriu-a. para seu total desgosto, não havia nada comestível ali dentro: só algumas bebidas, um ovo e um frasco pela metade de catchup Heinz. Ao repetir sua busca pelos armários da cozinha, descobriu um pacote de batatas fritas e meio pacote de biscoitos recheados. Nem se comesse tudo aquilo se sentiria satisfeita. Há dias suas refeições baseavam-se em biscoito e batata frita! Tudo o que mais queria era um bom prato de comida.

Olhou para o relógio: os ponteiros lhe diziam que já era dez e quarenta três. O mercado mais próximo ficava a uns bons dez minutos de distância e já não estaria aberto. Poderia facilmente cair em lágrimas naquele instante. Um prato de comida era tudo o que pedia!

Nami estava a ponto de arrancar seu lindo cabelo ruivo quando uma ideia genial cruzou sua mente. Claro, como ela não havia pensado nisso antes! Recolhendo os primeiros itens do topo do material que acabara de deixar na mesa da cozinha, ela se dirigiu mais uma vez à porta e saiu, rumando para a porta que ficava logo a frente da sua.

Respirou fundo enquanto encarava o número 307. Ela era louca de estar fazendo o que estava prestes a fazer. Louca de fome! Sua mente cuidou de lembrar.

O ronco oriundo de seu estômago foi o suficiente para ela tomar a decisão de tocar a campainha.

- Nami-_san_! A que devo a honra de sua visita? – o homem loiro que atendeu a porta perguntou em tom de flerte.

Nami bateu os cílios e fez beicinho.

- Sanji-_kun_, Robin me deixou sozinha e sem comida. Faz uma semana que meu almoço é constituído de biscoito e batata. Me salve, por favor!

Um sorriso largo se espalhou pelo rosto de Sanji e ele lutou para conter sua felicidade. Sabia que aquele dia chegaria! Sabia que ela não seria capaz de resistir para sempre!

- E o que eu ganho cozinhando para você, Nami-_san_?

- Será que podemos discutir isso depois? Estou realmente desesperada.

Ele riu e a deixou entrar. Ela suspirou aliviada. Ele estava prestes a salvar sua vida.

Como a estrutura do apartamento era exatamente igual ao seu, Nami não precisou de ajuda para chegar à cozinha e evitou olhar muito atentamente para a sala. Como sabia por experiência própria, a sala daquele apartamento sempre fora e sempre seria o absoluto caos de sujeira e desorganização.

Entretanto, a cozinha era completamente diferente. O próprio Sanji limpava esmeradamente aquele cômodo a cada dois dias, como se fosse o tesouro mais precioso do mundo.

- O que vai querer? – ele perguntou solícito.

- O que você quiser preparar para mim. – ela disse enquanto se sentava em um dos bancos altos que circulavam a bancada.

Sanji assentiu e foi selecionando os ingredientes e utensílios.

- Onde estão Zoro e Luffy?

- Provavelmente no mesmo lugar que Robin-_san_ está.

Nami riu. Os cinco se conheciam desde o fundamental, e acabaram indo todos para a mesma universidade e morando no mesmo prédio. Robin era da História, Sanji da Gastronomia, Nami da Geografia, Zoro forçosamente era da Educação Física (já que seu pai adotivo o obrigara a fazer o curso se quisesse herdar o seu _doujou_) e Luffy já havia passado por uns três cursos, sem realmente gostar de nenhum. Sempre estiveram juntos e sempre estariam, eles funcionavam bem em grupo.

Vendo que Sanji já começava seu trabalho, Nami voltou-se para os materiais que trouxera consigo. Precisava terminar com aquilo o quanto antes ou sua orientadora arrancaria seus rins para vender no mercado negro. Os dois trabalharam em silêncio, completamente absortos em suas tarefas – uma habilidade que só os que amam o que fazem possuem.

Somente quando a enorme tigela de _domburi_ foi posta a sua frente que Nami largou de seu caderno e seu lápis e olhou com adoração para as tiras de salmão e os legumes empanados em cima do arroz quentinho.

Sanji se sentou no banco a frente do dela e a observou com um sorriso enquanto devorava o _domburi_ como se nunca tivesse comido nada mais gostoso em toda sua vida. Devia ser mesmo verdade que ela só almoçava biscoito a uma semana.

- Estava maravilhoso. – ela agradeceu com os olhos brilhando. – Nunca comi um _domburi_ tão maravilhoso em toda a minha vida.

Ele riu.

- É um exagero, mas aceito o elogio.

Ela levou a tigela e os _hashi_ até a pia e os lavou. Sanji percebeu o caderno que ela largara na bancada e deu uma olhada em seu conteúdo. Havia um mapa desenhado em uma das folhas sem pauta e era um desenho meticulosamente bem feito. Ele imediatamente reconheceu o traço esforçado de sua amiga de infância. Seu sonho sempre fora desenhar um mapa perfeito à mão. Ela dizia que satélites eram impessoais demais para delinear o mundo.

Assim que ela voltou a se sentar ele sorriu sedutoramente para ela.

- Sabe, se você me deixasse ser seu namorado, podia fazer seu almoço e seu jantar todos os dias.

Nami riu. A proposta era tentadora, mas ela conhecia muito bem o homem sentado a sua frente.

- Nada te impede de fazer isso sem que eu seja sua namorada, Sanji-_kun_.

- Mas é um incentivo a mais, não acha?

- Não. Para você não seria incentivo algum. Em quantas garotas você passou uma cantada hoje?

- Contando com você?

Nami riu.

- Não preciso dizer mais nada.

- Ah, Nami-_san_, você sabe que é especial para mim.

- É, sei. – ela concordou com a voz transbordando de ironia.

- Pense em todos os pontos positivos de me ter como namorado. Você não precisaria cozinhar mais nada na vida, nem fazer compras no mercado. Sem contar em ter sempre minha companhia. Fora que eu já te conheço bem o suficiente para não fazer nada que você não goste.

- Você é impossível.

Ela se levantou do banco e já ia se dirigir à porta quando ele a puxou pelo pulso e a imprensou contra a parede.

- Você ainda tem que me pagar pelo jantar. – ele sorriu.

Nami detestou aquele sorriso encantador que se espalhava pelo belo rosto a sua frente. Ela sempre tomara cuidado para não prestar muita atenção em Sanji, porque ela sabia que a partir do momento que se deixasse levar pela conversa dele, não haveria mais volta.

- E o que você vai querer? – ela perguntou, odiando o calor em suas bochechas.

Sanji aproximou ainda mais seu rosto do dela e a beijou, forçando-a vigorosamente a responder. Para Nami, o esforço de fazê-la corresponder àquele beijo era desnecessário. Ela não teria como resistir. Não quando ela sempre o desejara secretamente.

- O que acha de mudar de ideia quanto a me deixar ser seu namorado? – ele perguntou sarcasticamente quando cessou o beijo.

- Nunca. – seu tom de voz era claramente um desafio.

Sanji bufou e a beijou mais uma vez. Dessa vez Nami o agarrou pelo pescoço e cruzou suas pernas ao redor dele, trazendo-o para mais perto de si.

- Mudou de ideia agora?

- Nunca.

Ela disse e o empurrou. Pegou seu caderno e seu estojo e foi até a porta antes que ele tivesse tempo de reagir.

- Você realmente achou que um _domburi_ seria o suficiente para me convencer? – ela sorriu maliciosamente.

Sanji imitou seu sorriso.

- Volte aqui amanhã e talvez eu consiga.

Sem responder, Nami saiu do apartamento e rapidamente voltou para o seu. Se jogando em sua cama, ela abraçou um travesseiro, ainda com o mesmo sorriso brincando em seus lábios. Ela sabia que voltaria muitas vezes, até que ele realmente a fizesse mudar de ideia.


End file.
